bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Manushster1/HELP make me a squad
Hi, I currently have a TON of units and a Ton of dupes and was wondering if anyone who knows more about this game I do could help me: form a squad (i have enough cost for a full 7- omni squad ) I NEED Help making a *Arena squad *colloseum squad (and battle formation(S)) *GRAND GAIA SQUAD (DESPERATE) *research lab squad ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ (I SUCK) *medal rush squad *raid squad *and fastest animation squad that can get me through mega parade the fastest. who to evolve and WHO TO GET FOR OMNI NEXT / IN order my plan is Selena/ eze/ vargas/ altro/ magress would be mifune 1st if he was out yet. If you could help me with this i would be very grateful. keep in mind that i have no trouble evolving i can get each one relatively fast unless it requires hero stone. MY UNITS: FIRE: Michele 5 // vargas 5// griff 7 // homusubi 4// zegar 5// ramna 5// darvanshel 6// ulkina 6// rinneth 5// grandt 7// alpha 5// ruby 5// vanberk 5// fiora 6// bestie 7// ciara 7// velnar 5// lucia 6// KORZAN 7 /// RANDOLPH 7 //// AVANT 7 /// lorand 3 /// lancia 4 /// arus 4 // adel 5 /// owen 6 /// lava 3 /// vermillion 5 /// orwen 4 /// NICK 6 /// farlon 5 ///aisha 5 // WATER: Oulu 6// selena 5// Mega 7 // karl 4// tiara 4// signas 4// lucina 6// mariudeth 5// arius 4// eve 6// belfura 5 // colt 5// iris 7 // lune 5 // yuni 6// Tridon 7/// HAILe 7 // elimo 5 // piany 5 // noah /// quartz 5 // medina 5 /// rubeus 5 /// phee 5 // EARTH: Toutetsu 7// Lance OMNI // leore 3// zelban 4// dilma 6// ophelia 5// darvan 6// nalmika 4// Lucca 4// Dion 6// Duran 7// Andaria (5* X4 and one 6*)// Fang 4 // Gemini II & Mina// tora 5 //libera 6 // oguro 5 // faris 5 /// edea 4 // farvnil 5 // estelle 5 // rosetta 5 // high elf 4// dolk 7// avani 7 /// THUNDER: Grybe 7// Rhoa 7// Mahalu 7// Rowgen 6)// eze 2// lodin 5// Zedus (4 and 5*) // Deimos 7// Kushra 4// Rashil 4// Bran 4// Garnan 5// Shera 7// bonnie 4 // zedus 7 // julius 7 /// Rahgan (BAE) 7 and 5) /// Rize 5 // orna 4 // belzeft 5 // Kanon 7 // mira 5 // rina 5 // kagura 5 // esna 5 //balgran 5 /// Diana 5 LIGHT: Altro 6// eva 6// Len 6// Aem 5// Melchio (7*)// Deemo and the girl 4// Priscilla (5) // kira 7// Fadahl 5// Nadore 5 // CW exgear 6// yuuri 5// Charla 7// Aurelia 7// will 4// Rinon 6 // sefia 7 // narza 4 // elmedia 4 // aylut 4 // themis 5 // hogar 5 // maxwell 6 DARK: Zenia (7*)// Ivris 7 // Grahdens 5// Magress 6// Duel-SGX 6// Lira 6// Elza 7 // Kafka 7// Mifune 5// Zephyr 7 // Kajah 5 // Zergel 4// Yurra 7// Charis 5// Phoena 5// Rugrow 5// Chrome 7// Dark Deemo and the girl 5// Hadaron 7 // shida 3// logan 4 // Lunaris 4// Ardin 4// febros 5 /// feeva 5 // aaron 5 // alice 5 /// semira 4 // cardes 6 ENSA - TAYA (WOO) 7 Category:Blog posts